The present invention is directed to the field of archery. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a cross-cabling method useful with a dual cam system of a compound bow to enhance the bow's performance.
Various dual cam systems are currently available. Most such systems involve cabling which results in a double stop: when the draw cable is pulled to release position, one cam reaches a fully rotated position before the other. This “herky-jerky” movement can be unsettling to the archer and cause errant shots. It is the object of the present invention to provide a cabling technique with a dual cam system that results in the cams reaching full rotation simultaneously every time.
The cable system for a compound bow of the present invention includes a) a first cam means including a first eccentric cam having a first groove extending about a peripheral edge portion for receiving a draw cable and a second eccentric cam affixed to said first eccentric cam for rotation therewith, the second eccentric cam having a second groove extending about a peripheral edge portion for receiving a first power cable; b) a first axle pin upon which the first cam means turns; c) a second cam means including a third eccentric cam having a third groove extending about a peripheral edge portion for receiving the draw cable and a fourth eccentric cam affixed to the third eccentric cam for rotation therewith, the fourth eccentric cam having a fourth groove extending about a peripheral edge portion for receiving a second power cable; d) a second axle pin upon which the second cam means turns; e) a first stake pin affixed to the first eccentric cam securing a first end of the first power cable thereto; f) a second stake pin affixed to the third eccentric cam securing a first end of the second power cable thereto; g) first attachment means securing a second end of the first power cable to the fourth eccentric cam to allow a force line of the power cable to transition from a first side of the second pivot pin to a second side thereof; h) second attachment means securing a second end of the second power cable to the second eccentric cam to allow a force line of the power cable to transition from a first side of the first pivot pin to a second side thereof; whereby the first and second power cables are cross-cabled causing the first and second cam means to pivot in synchronization.
In one embodiment, the first attachment means comprises a first spool mounted for rotation adjacent the first axle pin and a first harness loop forming the second end of the second power cable, the first harness loop extending around at least a portion of said first axle pin and said first spool. Further, a second attachment means comprises a second spool mounted for rotation adjacent the second axle pin and a second harness loop forming the second end of the first power cable, the second harness loop extending around at least a portion of the second axle pin and the second spool.
In a second embodiment, the first attachment means comprises a first hook linkage mounted for rotation about an axis adjacent the first axle pin and the second end of the second power cable secured to a distal end of the first hook linkage. Further, the second attachment means comprises a second hook linkage mounted for rotation about an axis adjacent the second axle pin and the second end of the first power cable secured to a distal end of the second hook linkage.
In a third embodiment, the first attachment means comprises a first cam lobe secured to the first and second eccentric cams for rotation therewith about the first axle pin, a first idler spool floating between the first and second cam means, a first harness loop extending around the first cam lobe and the first idler spool, the second end of the second power cable being secured to the first idler spool. Further, the second attachment means comprises a second cam lobe secured to the third and fourth eccentric cams for rotation therewith about the second axle pin, a second idler spool floating between the first and second cam means, a second harness loop extending around the second cam lobe and the second idler spool, the second end of the first power cable being secured to the second idler spool.
Various other features, advantages, and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent after a reading of the following detailed description.